Là-haut, dans un café de Stockholm
by Rovarandom
Summary: La neige tombe sur Stockholm tandis que Matthew reste désespérément invisible... sauf pour celui qui s'invite à sa table. One-shot.


Bonjour bonjour ! J'ai écrit cet OS il y a quelques temps, je le poste donc. J'aime énormément le PruCan, je trouve ce pairing vraiment adorable. De plus, je trouve que ces deux-là se complètent parfaitement ! Et enfin, j'aime énormément Canada et Prusse. Genre, vraiment beaucoup ! Ils sont tous les deux géniaux. J'étais donc obligée d'écrire sur eux, eh eh.

Au cas où il y aurait des lecteurs de ma fic _L'Autre homme dans le miroir_ qui passeraient par là… le prochain chapitre sortira samedi, comme prévu. Ainsi que les autres, et jusqu'à la fin. J'avais dit que je l'abandonnerai certainement, mais il y a eu des changements, et bref, j'en parlerai samedi, dans la note de haut de chapitre.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Là-haut, dans un café de Stockholm**

Matthew soupira en enroulant ses doigts sur la tasse de café fumante lui faisant face.

Il se trouvait sur la terrasse d'un restaurant suédois, au troisième étage. Il était le seul assis à cet endroit. La réunion mondiale se tenant ces jours-ci chez le grand Berwald s'était révélée toujours aussi agitée. Ses deux pères ne se battaient guère plus ces derniers-temps, se faisant plutôt passer des petits mots, mais les autres demeuraient bruyants.

Ses trois oncles britanniques n'étaient pas là pour le voir et lui parler, Francis et Arthur se bécotaient dans un coin et son frère se chamaillait avec le grand Russe.

Ces deux-là auraient mieux fait de passer outre leur déni amoureux, pensa le Canadien en buvant une gorgée de son breuvage.

Outre les personnes citées ci-dessous… personne ne témoignait guère d'attention à son égard. Il était toujours l'invisible. Ou bien on le confondait avec son jumeau quand ça arrangeait les autres.

Il soupira tristement en triturant sa mèche rebelle bouclée.

Pour la première fois de sa longue vie, il séchait une réunion. En effet, la nation canadienne s'était éclipsée à la pause. Ses parents adoptifs n'avaient pas manquer de le remarquer, il venait de recevoir une dizaine de SMS inquiets d'Arthur, et une vingtaine de Francis… mais il n'y avait pas répondu.

Il était touché qu'ils s'inquiètent bien sûr, mais ils étaient bien les seuls, et il n'avait envie de parler à personne.

Observer les flocons blancs tomber en silence, une tasse de café à la main, et surplomber Stockholm étaient les seules choses qui lui importait.

Le froid ne le gênait pas, contrairement aux touristes retranchés derrière la grande baie vitrée du troisième. Il en avait l'habitude, et aimait ça. Son écharpe, son manteau fourré par-dessus un sweat-shirt rouge et ses mitaines coupées à la moitié de ses doigts le gardaient bien au chaud, de même que ses bottes de neige, fourrées elle aussi. Il en tapotait une distraitement sur le barreau de sa chaise.

La buée formée par sa respiration et son café fumant formaient de la condensation sur les carreaux de ses lunettes, mais Matthew s'en fichait. Il voyait la ville sans la voir, perdu dans ses pensées un peu sombres…

Aurait-il manqué à grand monde s'il avait été une nation disparue ? Combien de temps ses parents mettraient-ils à l'oublier ? Il les aimait très très fort, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que peut-être même eux ne le regretteraient pas.

Matthew aurait tellement aimé être comme son frère jumeau, Alfred… si exubérant… bruyant… visible. Même si de nombreuses personnes le détestaient à cause de cela.

Au moins il avait des amis…

Nouveau soupir triste. Ses doigts caressèrent la surface en porcelaine de la tasse chaude.

Son portable vibrait de temps en temps, affichant tantôt le nom d'Arthur, tantôt celui de Francis, mais il ne l'entendait même plus. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés tout aussi bien que ses oreilles, se laissant emplir par le silence.

La ville ne l'était pourtant pas, silencieuse… c'était la capitale du pays. Mais il y avait comme une bulle tout autour de lui. Le blond avait toujours eu cette impression d'isolement par rapport aux autres… comme s'il n'était jamais à sa place, presque jamais.

Aussi, il sursauta en entendant la chaise en face de lui à la table ronde racler le sol.

Le Canadien ouvrit simplement les yeux, pour tomber sur un visage clair, des yeux de rubis et des mèches se mêlant à la neige qui tombait.

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent. Gilbert Beilschmidt. Le frère aîné de Ludwig. Prusse. Que faisait-il ici ?

Il aurait été mentir que de dire que Matthew ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Déjà, parce que Gil était difficile à louper. Il parlait très fort, riait beaucoup, faisait l'andouille avec Francis et Antonio, enquiquinait un peu tout le monde et était parfois présent aux réunions. Et ce, malgré le fait qu'il aurait du avoir disparu depuis longtemps.

L'exact opposé de Matthew. Et le blond aux yeux lilas le trouvait excessivement beau. C'était bien souvent, trop souvent, qu'il se perdait dans sa contemplation pendant les meeting. Après tout, personne ne prêtait attention à lui alors que risquait-il à faire cela ?

Sauf qu'en cet instant, les yeux rouges étaient fixés sur lui, et un sourire étirait les lèvres de l'albinos.

Matthew se décida à le regarder dans les yeux, malgré les tâches rouges qui prenaient naissance sur ses joues claires.

-Salut Mattie ! clama Gilbert. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? La réunion a recommencé tu sais ?

Matthew ne put empêcher un rapide clignement d'yeux, étonné. Il se rappelait de son nom et en plus il lui donnait un surnom ? D'ailleurs, comment le connaissait-il, son prénom ? Francis avait du le lui dire… mais de quelle façon le Prussien avait-il pu s'en souvenir ? Et de son visage, aussi ? Le jeune homme lui avait déjà dit bonjour, s'était excusé pour l'avoir bousculé, lui avait fait passé une tasse en salle de pause ou autre, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient présentés l'un à l'autre…

-Euh… bonjour Gilbert, le salua-t-il timidement. Je sais que la réunion a commencé, oui.

-Ça alors, j'en reviens pas ! rigola son vis-à-vis. Toi ! Tu sèches la réunion ! Bah dis-donc, si on m'avait dit que ça arriverait un jour !

Son exclamation rendit le nord-américain perplexe. Gilbert disait ça comme s'il le connaissait… or ce n'était pas le cas. Même si Francis lui avait parlé de lui, il y avait peu de chances pour que l'autre nation l'ait ainsi cerné.

-Tu… pardon ?

-Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! Je t'observe depuis des années, t'es toujours à l'heure, tu viens même quand t'as la crève, tu prends attentivement tes notes… c'est la toute première fois que tu viens pas ! Et c'est volontaire en plus ! Ça va pas ?

-C-comment ça, t-tu m-m'observes d-depuis des… des années ? souffla Matthew, passablement choqué.

L'albinos lui fit un immense sourire et se pencha vers lui, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir encore plus le Canadien.

-Bah ouais ! Ton père arrêtait pas d'dire que t'étais formidable et tout ça ! Du coup j'ai voulu en savoir plus ! Et il avait tort d'ailleurs, t'es plus que ça Birdie !

Le visage de Matthew vira à l'écarlate le plus profond. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était effrayé ou content. Effrayé parce que bon, le fait que quelqu'un l'observait depuis tant de temps sans venir lui parler était assez bizarre, même complètement. Et content parce que… quelqu'un l'avait remarqué. Mieux, quelqu'un le trouvait… plus que formidable. Il n'arrivait pas à le concevoir.

-M-mais… pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me parler ?

-Ben… je viens pas souvent aux réunions puisque j'ai pas grand-chose à y faire, et quand j'y viens, t'es doué pour disparaître… T'es super discret, tu parles à presque personne, tu croises pas le regard des autres… j'me disais qu't'avais p't'être pas envie qu'on parle aussi !

Matthew garda le silence. Bien sûr, il avait tellement l'habitude que personne d'autre que ses pères et son frère ne vienne lui adresser la parole que si Gilbert avait manifesté cette envie, il ne l'avait absolument pas vu.

Tout gêné, le Canadien but une gorgée de son café qui avait un peu refroidi. Il ne savait comment se comporter avec le germanique et celui-ci l'avait pris de cours.

-Alors ? lança ce dernier.

-A… alors quoi ?

-Ben, pourquoi t'es pas à la réunion ?

Matthew se demanda si confier ses soucis à Gilbert qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment était une bonne idée ? Bon, cela dit, les humains allaient bien voir des psychologues…

Oh, et puis au point où il en était…

Matthew lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Sa solitude, sa tristesse, son complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de son frère… tout. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler. Il n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant, il s'était toujours tu, avait toujours encaissé sans se plaindre. Mais il n'était pas _juste_ le Canada. Il était Matthew Williams, et il souffrait, comme tout le monde. L'amour dont l'entouraient ses deux pères n'était pas toujours suffisant. Cela lui faisait du bien, mais sa blessure était trop importante pour guérir en un claquement de doigts. Gilbert l'écouta sans rien dire, dans un silence respectueux. Il avait beau souvent faire l'imbécile, il savait se taire quand il le fallait. Et le Prussien avait bien compris que son vis-à-vis avait besoin de vider son sac. Des larmes parurent dans les yeux violets et coulèrent doucement sur les joues du blond. Non pas dans un torrent mais calmement, trahissant leur présence par les traces qu'elles laissaient. Gilbert trouva que Matthew était très digne dans sa souffrance. Très beau aussi… et cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine qu'une personne aussi gentille que semblait l'être le Canadien puisse avoir autant souffert. Il s'insulta intérieurement. Si seulement il était allé lui parler avant !

Matthew arrêta son flot de paroles et posa une main tremblante sur son front, fermant les yeux. Il s'en voulait d'avoir tant parlé. Qui plus est, à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait peu… la honte.

Le jeune homme fut surpris de voir un papier blanc voleter dans son champ de vision. C'était l'albinos qui lui tendait une serviette en tissu se trouvant sur la table. Un peu honteux, Matthew s'en saisit et épongea ses joues. Lesquelles commençaient à virer au rouge, par ailleurs.

-J'suis désolé, Mattie… j'aurais dû venir te parler avant, finit par dire Gilbert.

Le bond releva la tête. Gilbert arborait une mine à la fois gênée et coupable, ce qui le rendait absolument craquant. Le rougissement de Matthew s'intensifia et il baissa ses prunelles sur la tasse devant lui.

-N-ne t'excuse pas… ça, euh… ça me fait p-plaisir que tu m'aies a-au moins remarqué… balbutia-t-il tout doucement.

Un silence s'installa, un peu angoissant pour le plus jeune. Gilbert finit par se lever et tendit sa main pâle à l'autre pays. Ce dernier la contempla avec un regard interloqué, jusqu'à ce que les doigts s'agitent en signe d'impatience.

-Allez ! Viens, Birdie !

La nation canadienne rougit du surnom mais finit par poser sa main sur celle de Gilbert. Aussitôt, les doigts de l'autre serrèrent les siens et le tirèrent vers le haut. Aussitôt, un serveur suédois apparut devant eux et demande l'addition. Avant que Matthew ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, Gilbert avait tiré son portefeuille de sa poche arrière. Le Prussien en sortit quelques pièces et les donna au serveur sous le regard médusé de l'autre nation.

Lorsque Gilbert saisit son bras pour l'entraîner, le blond rougit de nouveau.

-M-mais… j-je pouvais payer ! protesta-t-il.

-Hm ? Oh, j'en doute pas ! sourit Gilbert.

-M-mais…

-Pas de discussion, c'est la moindre des choses venant de l' _awesome_ moi ! Ahahahahah !

Matthew sourit. Il n'ignorait pas le narcissisme de Gilbert. Cependant, là où beaucoup d'autres auraient été rebutés, l'Américain trouvait que cela avait un côté attendrissant. Gilbert lui avait toujours plu, et connaître son caractère avait été facile. L'albinos n'était pas des plus discrets après tout ! Il suffisait d'être dans les alentours lorsqu'il était quelque part pour en apprendre plus sur l'ex-nation. De plus, Francis aimait parler de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Une fois dehors, Gilbert lâcha le bras de Matthew et plongea ses mains dans les poches de sa veste noire et sourit largement au blond. Celui-ci rougit de plus belle et se maudit de cette réaction. Ne pouvait-il pas cesser de rougir au moins _une_ fois dans sa vie ?

Il choisit de se concentrer plus sur les flocons qui tombaient devant ses yeux plutôt que sur celui qui se fondait bien dans ce paysage blanc.

Ils marchèrent un certain temps dans les rues de la capitale suédoise, sans dire un mot. Cette fois, le silence était plutôt agréable. La présence de l'autre suffisait à ce que Matthew ne se sente pas angoissé par sa solitude habituelle. Gilbert dégageait quelque chose qui le réchauffait de l'intérieur. Le Canadien se sentait bien, d'être à côté de lui.

Son cœur battait plus vite mais ce n'était pas désagréable pour autant.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent dans un des célèbres parcs suédois. La ville était connue pour sa beauté et son statut de ville verte. La neige ne tombait pas très fort, aussi ils purent marcher tranquillement sur une couche de neige peu épaisse. Les deux nations pénétrèrent dans un petit bois et Gilbert pris soudainement la main de Matthew. Ce dernier devint écarlate et regarda l'albinos avec stupeur. Le Prussien lui offrit un très large sourire, absolument pas gêné par le geste qu'il venait de faire. Matthew n'osa pas retirer ses doigts. Il fallait dire que la main de Gilbert était agréable, chaleureuse… et qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Que devait-il penser de ce geste, cependant ? Il n'en savait trop rien et avait peur de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

-Tu sais Mattie, tu m'plais bien ! Même beaucoup ! rigola Gilbert.

-Quoi ? Mais… on vient à peine de… de faire connaissance ! s'affola le blond.

-Tu m'plais depuis un bon bout de temps ! continua l'ex-nation. T'es gentil, et sacrément mignon ! Mais j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître encore plus !

-C-c-c'est-à-dire ? bégaya Matthew.

-Oh bah tu sais… j'ai plus vraiment de travail en tant que nation, moi… j'aide Lulu de temps en temps mais c'est tout… j'pourrais pas venir un peu chez toi ? J'ai vu ton pays quelques fois grâce aux réunions et il a l'air _awesome_ ! J'aimerais bien le visiter ! Et passer du temps avec toi évidemment, kesesesese !

Le Nord-américain ne répondit pas tout de suite. Gilbert le troublait beaucoup trop. Il n'aurait pas douté de ce que l'autre voulait vraiment s'il n'y avait pas ces doigts entrelacés avec les siens. Matthew avait peur d'espérer quoi que ce soit. Mais l'albinos avait dit qu'il lui plaisait _beaucoup_.

Cela emplissait son cœur de joie, lui qui pensait que jamais personne ne risquait de s'intéresser à lui. Il fallait que ce soit la seule personne pour qui il éprouvait ces curieux sentiments qui le remarque… Matthew avait du mal à y croire.

-T-toi aussi… souffla-t-il faiblement, la voix tremblante.

-Hm ?

-T-toi aussi t-tu… tu me p-plais, bredouilla-t-il en regrettant instantanément ses paroles.

Gilbert s'arrêta net, un grand sourire idiot et ravi sur ses lèvres.

-C'est vrai ? se réjouit-il.

Matthew se sentit encore plus timide devant cette joie manifeste. Sans qu'il puisse réagir, Gilbert sauta presque sur lui pour le serrer fort contre lui, sans se départir de son grand sourire. Gêné, il sentait le cœur du Prussien battre vite contre sa propre poitrine, comme un écho du sien. Comment devait-il réagir dans ce genre de situations ? Dans les bras d'un si bel homme, dont il n'avait fait la connaissance que depuis peu ?

Certes, en tant que nations, le temps ne signifiait pas la même chose pour eux. Les disputes pouvaient durer des siècles et se régler pour presque rien. Ils avaient l'impression que le temps glissait sur eux, sans vraiment les toucher.

Mais Matthew était très timide. Trop timide. Il était capable de faire un pas en avant, mais les autres restaient durs à exécuter.

Gilbert l'avait bien compris, et il préféra ne pas le brusquer, pour rester sur ce bel aveu et construire petit à petit quelque chose entre eux.

N'était-ce pas le meilleur moment d'une relation, quand l'on commence à se découvrir l'un l'autre, à s'apprécier, se rendre compte des points communs que l'on a ?

Gilbert garda Matthew tout contre lui quelques instants. Le Canadien, tout gêné, avait posé timidement ses mains sur la veste de l'albinos et conservait un rouge soutenu sur ses joues.

Puis, il finit par le lâcher, toujours avec un grand sourire.

-T'es vraiment la personne la plus _awesome_ qui soit, Mattie ! Même plus que moi ! C'est dire à quel point t'es awesome, kesesese !

Sans lui laisser le temps de rougir plus, Gilbert lui reprit la main pour continuer leur balade. Cette fois-ci, l'ex-nation se mit à bavarder allégrement. Cela commença par son petit frère, il continua sur « le bon vieux temps » et enfin sur ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils en vinrent, par extension, à parler de Francis. Matthew ne tarit pas d'éloges sur son père chéri, ce qui tira un sourire en coin à Gilbert.

-T'as les yeux qui brillent quand tu parles de lui, c'est mignon, commenta-t-il.

Les iris violets du pays nord-américain se tournèrent vers le Prussien, qui lui fit un large sourire.

-Il a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui parle de lui comme ça ! continua Gilbert.

-J-je ne fais que dire la vérité… souffla le blond, quelque peu gêné.

-Justement, c'est encore plus _awesome_!

Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Matthew parlait de moins en moins timidement et le plus âgé parvint à le faire parler de lui-même, de sa relation avec son frère, de son enfance… Plus le germanique en apprenait sur le blond, plus il lui plaisait, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Les deux nations finirent par atteindre une autre entrée du parc, la sortie pour eux.

Ils avaient fait un bon bout de chemin en parlant. En voyant la lumière du jour décliner, Gilbert consulta la montre à son poignet. Dix-neuf heures trente. Ils avaient passé toute l'après-midi ensemble.

-Bon, Birdie… on rentre à l'hôtel ? 'Commence à faire nuit !

-D'accord, sourit le Canadien.

Ils rentrèrent vite à l'hôtel et Gilbert fut content de sentir la chaleur du bâtiment chauffé sur ses joues. L'albinos avait passé un très bon moment, aussi il ne s'était pas trop rendu compte qu'il avait froid, mais à présent, cela se faisait sentir. Matthew le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, inquiet de le voir trembler, même si Gilbert rigolait et clamait qu'il était trop _awesome_ pour aller mal.

-B-bon eh bien… b-bonne soirée Gilbert… commença Matthew.

-Oh tu peux m'appeler Gil, hein ! rigola l'intéressé.

-D'accord… Gil… je… j'ai passé un très bon moment ! Merci beaucoup !

Le jeune homme se fendit d'un sourire heureux et innocent. Les joues du Prussien se colorèrent alors de rouge. L'Américain était tout simplement adorable. Comment pouvait-il résister ?

Voilà. Il ne pouvait pas.

Gilbert posa sa main sur la joue de Matthew et ce dernier rougit légèrement, plongeant son regard dans les orbes écarlates de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier se pencha vers le blond jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres, guettant l'assentiment de l'autre. Celui-ci devint encore plus rouge et sentit son cœur tressauter plus vite dans sa poitrine, puis il ferma les yeux. Gilbert sourit et embrassa celui qui avait réussi à lui faire ressentir ce sentiment qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis de très très longues années.

Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent et le plus jeune fit un pas en arrière, peinant à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Aussitôt, Gilbert l'attira de nouveau contre lui pour le ré-embrasser plus passionnément sans lui laisser le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis Matthew posa ses mains sur la taille de Gilbert tandis que celui-ci l'enlaçait pour profiter plus encore de leur baiser.

Ils étaient en plus milieu du couloir, mais le Canadien s'en fichait. Il était en train de devenir accro à Gilbert. Sa peau, son odeur, ses baisers… et ça lui plaisait beaucoup.

Désormais, il ne serait plus jamais seul.

* * *

Voilà, c'était encore de la guimauve ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ? Une review vous offre une balade dans un joli parc avec Gilbert, ou Matthew, selon votre choix !

A la prochaine ! :D


End file.
